1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nailing devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved nailing device for use in starting, driving, and setting nails. In wood working operations, it is necessary to precisely position and drive nails. Especially when using small finishing nails, it is difficult to correctly position and set the nails by hand. Conventionally, a nail set which resembles a small headed punch is utilized to drive the nail head slightly below the surface of a work piece being nailed. This conventional practice requires a time consuming manual manipulation of the nail to start and drive the nail and a subsequent manipulation of the nail set punch. In order to provide a more efficient nailing device, the present invention utilizes a single tool which is utilized in starting, driving and setting the nail, without the need for any manual manipulation of the nail. This precludes the possibility of striking one's fingers while driving the nail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of nailing devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a nailing device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,016,383, which issued to W. Wellman on Feb. 6, 1912. This patent discloses a combination tool for manipulating tongue and groove flooring which has a cylindrical bore and a cooperating cylindrical ram for driving and setting nails. U.S. Pat. No. 2,031,024, which issued to G. Ahlquist on Feb. 18, 1936, discloses a punch utilized for forming a circular aperture in a piece of sheet metal. The device utilizes a ram having a pointed tip and a cooperating recessed die. U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,799, which issued to B. Hart on Mar. 5, 1957, discloses a nail set device which utilizes a ram which is spring biased for a return stroke after being driven with a hammer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,092, which issued to R. Bradford on Apr. 11, 1961, discloses a nail setting device which utilizes a stepped diameter cylindrical ram which is slidably received in a longitudinal bore of a hollow cylindrical barrel. The ram is spring biased for an upward return stroke after being driven downwardly by a hammer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,050, which issued to L. Whitney on June 28, 1983, discloses a pair of pliers designed to grasp a short nail or tack for support while being pounded into a work piece by a hammer. The pliers include a pair of jaws between which the tack is held and extends outwardly from one end thereof, while the hammer is struck against the opposite end of the jaws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,725, which issued to N. Lawrence on Sept. 13, 1983, discloses a nail holding and driving device which utilizes a hollow cylindrical barrel in which a cylindrical ram is slidably received. Cooperating spring biased pivotal jaws on the end of the hollow cylindrical barrel grasp the nail while it is being driven. A thumb operated trigger is provided for opening and closing the jaws.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a nailing device capable of efficiently starting, driving and setting nails. Additionally, none of the aforesaid nailing devices provide a spring ball detent for retaining a nail within a hollow cylindrical barrel for driving by a stepped diameter cylindrical ram. An additional feature of the present invention, not disclosed by the previously described prior art nailing devices, is the provision of a telescopically adjustable stepped diameter cylindrical ram for adjusting the depth to which nails are driven. A further novel feature of the present invention is the provision of a nailing device with exchangeable adaptor tips enabling various sizes of nails to be utilized. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of nailing devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such nailing devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.